Home Movie
by Angel of Neptune
Summary: Kurt and Ororo agree to star in a little mini movie the students want to do and now they have to watch the final version of the film together. (R&R) (Complete)


**Home Movies**

**X-Men**

**Angel of Neptune**

**%&%**

**DC:** I do not own X-Men

**AN:** This story is for my close friend, Mario, who wanted me to write it.

I would label this story: 'Serious Case of Writer's Block' Hehe...

AoN

**%&%**

Kurt sat comfortably on the couch in the rec room. He had placed himself in front of the television set. The demon's devil-like tail swayed back and forth slowly as he stretched out his flexible back. His yellow orbs shown with grave tiredness as a yawn escaped him.

Ororo walked over towards the dark blue furry mutant and handed him the bowl of popcorn she had been carrying from the kitchen, "Let's get this over with." The wind rider mumbled. That statement caused Kurt to smile lightly. She dragged herself over to the television and pushed the VHS into the VCR.

The newly dating couple had spent the last two days with the younger students, helping with a movie they had wanted to do for a while. Kurt and Ororo agreed to star in the little film of theirs and here they were, getting ready to view the creation before anyone else.

"I say burn it." Kurt randomly suggested. "No one vants to see a blue man in tights."

Ororo smiled slightly as she sat down and cuddled up against him, "Aww... I would." She replied. "You look so sweet in those black tights."

"Vhatever happened to them?" Kurt questioned.

The smile on the weather goddess's face grew. "I kept them. You know, just in case they want to make a sequel." She shrugged.

Kurt glanced down at her, "Riiight. Sequel."

Ororo thwapped him gently, "Hush, it's starting."

**%&%**

**Untitled Document**

**An X-Men Film Production Thing**

**Direct By: (Mostly) Bobby Drake**

**%&%**

"Shh! It's filming!" Bobby hissed as the camera focused in on a chair in the kitchen. Someone held up a colored in picture of a grassy hill with a starry night sky and a stick figure running across holding what appeared to be a bag of potatoes.

"Now, Professor." Rogue whispered.

"Long ago, there lived a young woman who feared the safety of her child. The child was threatened to be murdered because he was different. So, the woman abandoned the child, leaving it to die."

Someone took down the picture and placed up a new one. This one was on a bright sunny morning. There were now two stick figures, one was carrying the bag of potatoes.

"The child was found by a married couple of farmers. He was taken in and raised to be a young man. Bobby, I must say, you need to spend a great amount of time on your grammar skills."

"Professor!" Bobby hissed as the background began to fade out.

**%&%**

Kurt was standing in a open 'field', or most commonly known as the backyard, "Vhy vould a farmer boy vear a pair of tights?" He questioned and then sighed as he started to tend to the garden. The camera focused in and out slightly.

"Oh how do I vish to leave this gosh forsaken land!" He called out.

"God, not gosh." Bobby mumbled, causing Kurt to look towards the camera.

"I vill never say His name in vain!" Kurt proclaimed. The scene quickly came to a sudden end.

**%&%**

Ororo was sitting in front of her window, dressed in a simple white gown, waving her paper fan. "Oh how do I wish that my prince charming would sweep me off my feet!" She over dramatically sighed. "So romantic that would be!" She placed the back of her wrist on her forehead and tilted her head back. "Why must I sit here upon my high horse as the would passes before my eyes!? Woe is-"There was a sudden crash of glass breaking. Ororo quickly jerked her head towards the sound, "Kurt! My vase!"

**%&%**

There was, once again, a picture in front of the camera. It was of two stick figures standing among a crowd.

The Professor cleared his throat, "The young man moved into the city where the woman lived. The two ran into each other during the local street-"

**%&%**

Kurt turned off the television set and rubbed his forehead. Ororo, who was still cuddling up against him, giggled slightly. Kurt let out a deep breath that he was holding in, "That vas pretty bad." He mumbled. Ororo nodded in agreement, "That was hardly ten minutes worth too."

"Vell..." Kurt nuzzled up against her. "Ve still have the vhole night." He reminded her with a tiny smile. Ororo turned her head slightly and gently placed a kiss on Kurt's blue lips. Kurt's smile grew a tad as he laid her upon the couch. "I'm sorry about your vase." He apologized.

Ororo wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck, "I forgive you." She murmured as a smile came to her own face. "Now, about this movie-"

"Burn it."

Ororo raised an eyebrow.

Kurt shrugged. "Or zap it with a bolt of lightning. Vhich ever."

"Or you can teleport it to the Atlantic Ocean." Ororo shrugged also.

"Or you can blow it avay to the Atlantic Ocean."

"Or I can use it as blackmail for when you start to get stubborn." Ororo pointed out.

"Or you use it... vhat?" Kurt questioned as Ororo smirked. The weather witch quickly and softly flipped Kurt off her and dashed towards the VCR. Kurt instantly stood on all fours and pounced towards Ororo who dodged.

The wind rider grabbed the tape and bolted upstairs. Kurt teleported, leaving behind his classic trademark puff of black smoke and smell of brimstone.

**%&%**

He appeared in Ororo's bedroom that was decorated with potted plants and many different types of African art. The door swung open and Ororo entered. Her shoulders dropped, "You cheated." She pouted. Kurt shrugged, '_She looks so cute vhen she pouts like that._' He thought to himself. Ororo tossed the tape into the air and zapped it with a tiny bolt of lightning. She then guided the tape towards and out the window.

"Thank you." Kurt said.

Ororo nodded. She didn't mind. He didn't know she already had another copy of the movie made.

The End


End file.
